Nobody (Kingdom Hearts)
Nobodies(ノーバディ Nōbadi) are a group of beings without hearts, existing only of body and soul from the video game Kingdom Hearts series. Serving no official purpose until Kingdom Hearts II, the Nobodies are "born" into an in-between world (Twilight Town) when someone who is strong-willed loses their heart to a Heartless. Unlike the Heartless, the Nobodies attack people out of confusion for the need to be complete. Furthermore, they are emotionless because they have no heart. Their existence is one of "non-existence", as they were credited in Ansem's Jouneral #13 as the "Non-Existant Ones" before DiZ finalized their name as "Nobody". Birth Nobodies are born when a person becomes a Heartless. The empty body that is left behind springs to life as a Nobody. When a significant person with a stong-heart loses their heart, their Nobody take a human form. An example of this is Organization XIII. This is a website to an example of a nobody. http://kh2.co.uk/assets/kh2/hn/n001.png Organization XIII During his experiments with darkness, Xehanort cast off his body so that he may roam free and acquire the knowledge he sought. His Nobody, Xemnas, would later form Organization XIII. Most of its members, as Nobodies, lack the emotion and morality that would make them feel guilt and remorse for their actions. Most of the members mask their true nature by pretending to have emotions, deceiving those they encounter and ultimately themselves. Special Nobodies These are Nobodies of unique origin, when the heart of a person uses the body of another to result in the birth of a Nobody enitiely different those naturally created. As a result, these Nobodies possess emotion to some extent, but lack the memories of their "Other Selves". Though by the end of Kingdom Hearts II, Roxas and Naminé found their other selves and fuse onto them to become complete beings. As they stated, while they will be a part of their Others, they would still be themselves. * Naminé - Naminé was created when Sora became a heartless in the first Kingdom Hearts game while releasing the Kairi's heart so it could return to her body. Naminé first appeared to Sora in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories in Castle Oblivion. She rearranged Sora's memories, replacing memories of Kairi with memories of herself. At Chain of Memories's conclusion, she returned Sora's true memories. Naminé reappeared in Kingdom Hearts II and had a significant role in helping Roxas realize his true identity. * Roxas - When Sora used the light from Kairi to regain his form, Roxas was created. Roxas was found by Xenmas and recuited into Organization XIII and became best friends with another member, Axel. After learning of Sora, Roxas left the Organization. However, he was captured by Riku and Ansem placed Roxas in a facsmile Twilight Town, alttering his memories. There, Roxas became friends with the simulated Hayner, Pence, and Olette. When Nobodies appeared in the similuation, Roxas received the Keyblade. Slowly, Roxas began to remember his true identity as an Organization member. Eventually, he found the status pod Sora was in and became one with him to complete Sora's recovery. Category:Kingdom Hearts villains Category:Villain races